


Things We Lost

by RandomBeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Ficlet, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't live without Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...  
> 

'These are the things... The things we lost...' Dean thought to himself, taking a swig of his whiskey. 'The things we lost in the fire...' Dean looked at a photo on the ledge of the fireplace. He recalled the night he had once again lost everything to the flames. He cried, remembering the sweet words that his beloved had whispered to him every night before sleeping. They had sung together and played together and... He smashed the bottle into the wall and yelled. “Why? Why did you have to leave me? We were happy together, we were going to adopt a child!” He fell to his knees. “Why Cas... Why did you have to go?” 

The wall crumpled and the chilly night breeze was blowing through the burnt down house. He couldn't let go. Not yet, not ever. He had already lost his first home and his mother to the flames, and he certainly wasn't ready to let his boyfriend go. It was already five days since the flames had engulfed the house they were living in. They had just moved in... “Dammit Cas... We can fix this.” 'But Dean, it's not broken.' Cas answered in his head. Dean yelled again. He was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Cas, angry at the world. Why? Why did the word just keep turning? Cas was dead! “God, if you're there, you're a pretty crappy God! How could you? How could you let such a gentle soul die? It's not fair! Why did I get to live, but not him?” Dean kicked the leftovers of a chair. The dust spiralled into the clear, diamond sky. Dean fell silent and faced the stars, tears streaming down his unshaven face. He grabbed the gun out of his pocket. “Don't worry Cas... You won't be alone much longer... I'll be there soon.” Click. Dean held the gun to his head. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's something I must tell you... I am Satan.


End file.
